


21 Days to Change Your Life

by presentpathos



Series: The Saga of TSwift and the Ga-ga [3]
Category: Music RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentpathos/pseuds/presentpathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're one hundred miles from anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Days to Change Your Life

She's small enough that she can curl up on Taylor's lap, both of them covered in scratchy mohair straight from old Scottish lady's loom. She nuzzles Taylor's impossibly long neck and Taylor stirs awake. 

“Baby?” Taylor rubs her eyes, shakes her head into awareness. “Did I fall asleep?”

Stefanie laughs and kisses Taylor lightly on the lips. “As soon as you sat down.”

“'M sorry. Long day. Days. Um, it's still Thursday right?”

“Yeah, still Thursday T. You were only asleep for like, twenty minutes.” Stefanie pushes up and away from Taylor, scrambling off her lap “Do you want to eat?”

Taylor smiles and nods. Stefanie gets about five feet from her before Taylor's voice stops her. 

“Where are you going?”

“To get you some food. I brought a bunch of stuff.” Stefanie turns and Taylor's suddenly in front of her smiling like a maniac. “Um, what the hell T?”

“You. I want to eat you.” She's trying not to smile, Stefanie can tell. Failing, but putting a real effort into it. 

“You're ridiculous. You know that right?” She steps forward into Taylor's arms, tilts her face up to accept Taylor's kiss. 

Taylor kisses her hungrily on the mouth, her pillaging tongue running rampant over Stefanie's own. She bends further, hands clasping Stefanie's ass firmly, sliding down her upper thighs. With barely a grunt of effort Taylor lifts Stefanie off the ground. Stefanie squeals in surprise, wrapping her legs around Taylor's skinny waist to find some leverage. Taylor spins them, shuffling forward until Stefanie can feel the back of the sofa pushing up against her ass. 

Stefanie jerks her hips forward enough to allow Taylor to yank her panties off. She fumbles at the zipper of Taylor's dress and suddenly, before she knows it, they're naked. Flesh presses against flesh and she can feel Taylor's ribs as she wraps her arms around her, the couch levels out their height and she can feel her erect nipples pressing against Taylor's own. It feels like they didn't even stop kissing to get undressed, she's not sure how that happened. 

She whimpers when Taylor pulls away from her mouth; descending into a moan when Taylor bites her way down her throat to her chest, taking one nipple firmly between her teeth and pinching the other between long fingernails. It's rare that Stefanie gets to see the top of Taylor's head while they're vertical and she can't resist sinking her hands into long blonde hair, twisting it around her fingers. Taylor doesn't stop her attentions to Stefanie's now aching nipples, she knows there will be marks tomorrow and for days to come and fuck if it doesn't make her even wetter. 

Suddenly Taylor stops. 

“T?” Stefanie opens her eyes to see Taylor pushing away and standing up. 

“Actually, I'm kinda peckish. I'm gonna get a snack okay?” She's smiling like she already ate the canary but Stefanie knows she's not messing around. She's going to leave her on edge like this for who knows how long. 

“Are you serious?” Stefanie moans. 

“I need my energy baby, you know that.” Taylor's already on her feet, heading towards the kitchen. She's still naked, a fact that Stefanie tries to ignore. “Just go stand by the window okay? I'm sorry baby, I'm just, I'm so hungry all the sudden.”

They're 100 miles from anywhere and logically Stefanie knows there's no way anyone can see them, but she still feels exposed, spread eagle, her naked tits pressed up against the cold glass. It's so cold her nipples are hard as little diamonds. She's pretty sure she could cut the glass with enough pressure. Taylor is sitting across the room, cozy beside the fire, legs tucked under her in a massive leather chair. She's eaten and re-wrapped herself in the mohair, and in the reflected glass Stefanie can see her hands ghost over her body underneath it, brushing her small breasts, idly stroking between her legs. The occasional yelp lets Stefanie know just what she's missing. She's familiar with all Taylor's noises at this point. 

Taylor's eyes are, from where Stefanie's standing, closed against her arousal. She's sure she can sneak a little relief before they open again. She takes one hand from the window and slides it between her legs. The result jolt nearly causes her stiff legs to collapse underneath her. Stefanie bites her lip so hard it draws blood but just as she's about to make a second pass Taylor's voice rings out. 

“No. Stop that right now.”

Stefanie groans in frustration, in arousal, in pain, maybe all three. She's not sure. Taylor makes it hard to tell which is which. 

“Stand like that until I tell you to stop I said.” Taylor stands up and the blanket slides off her shoulders. “Honestly Stef, can you even follow a simple instruction anymore?” She asks as she walks back into the kitchen.

Stefanie knows where she stands with everyone she knows, everyone she meets. She can read people, individuals, groups, huge arena crowds. She can always figure out where she stands with them and what they expect from her. It's her gift. But when she looks over her shoulder at Taylor, all blonde hair, wide eyes and gorgeous fucking lankiness, Stefanie has absolutely no idea where she stands with her. And it makes her really, really fucking hot. 

She loses track of how long Taylor is out of the room for. Her arms ache, the insides of her thighs are burning and she's pretty sure a stiff breeze will make her come all over the place. She hears shuffling behind her, Taylor coming back in. Stefanie keeps her head facing forward, doesn't even twitch a muscle as Taylor steps right up behind her, as close as one person can get to another without touching. Then Taylor starts whispering, her hot breath dancing over Stefanie's ear. 

“Baby, I'm sorry I yelled at you.” A finger runs down Stefanie's spine and she shivers. “You've been so good this weekend.” The finger slides back up and Stefanie's legs almost give out. “I'm going to fuck you now okay?”

Stefanie's nods, biting back the plea that almost rushes over her lips. She still hasn't turned around. 

“I want you to do something though okay?” Taylor takes her gently the shoulders, nudging Stefanie to indicate which way to turn until they're facing each other. She's fucking naked and more than anything Stefanie wants to drop to her knees and just worship at the altar of Taylor Swift and her ridiculous fucking body. She stays standing though. 

Taylor is on her knees between Stefanie's legs, mouth full of Stefanie's pussy, her teeth and tongue working her clit. It's good, it's so fucking good Stefanie can hardly stand and yet she wants more, _needs_ more. 

“T, baby,” She tries to push Taylor away from her, to get her attention but Taylor doesn't budge. “Taylor please...” 

Taylor looks up, her eyes locking onto to Stefanie's without her mouth ever moving off her cunt, and Stefanie can feel them boring into her deepest places, and she knows Taylor knows what she wants without either of them saying anything. 

Taylor's hands slide around Stefanie's legs, from off her ass where they were supporting her weight against the still cold window onto her upper thighs. She sifts a little and suddenly Stefanie is basically in the air, her weight borne by a pane of glass and Taylor's own skinny shoulders. 

She feels Taylor's small hands on her pussy, gently brushing her lips, tentatively pushing in, only to be quickly withdrawn. For long minutes Taylor teases her with two fingers, tugging and playing, nipping at her clit and giggling. This is the Taylor she loves. As much as she needs and wants the Taylor who is totally in control, who won't be thrown from the Sunday crossword by Stefanie's best oral tricks, who makes her wait, wet and ready, on her hands and knees until she, Taylor, wants to fuck her, as much as she likes that Taylor and the mind blowing fucking they do, this is the Taylor, the one giggling between her thighs while she pushes a third finger into Stefanie's tight pussy. Who makes Kanye West jokes about eating her out, this is the Taylor she loves. 

Taylor's whole fist is in her now and it _hurts_ so good Stefanie is a mess of incoherent blabbering, her hips buck wildly and she hopes to Christ this window doesn't shatter around her. She comes again, Taylor relentlessly working her clit, pushing her wrist just a little further into Stefanie and it's suddenly more than she can take, if she comes again she'll go mad. 

She pushes against Taylor's head and she stops right away. Gently, carefully pulling out of her, using her strong arms to catch Stefanie as she starts to fall back to earth. She loses track of their bodies for a second and Stefanie's feet are suddenly back on the ground. She isn't sure how to support herself, her legs aching in the best possibly way and she feels heavy and super-dense, like a star.

Taylor's there to catch her when she does fall, sweeping her up and carrying her to their bed. Stefanie can hear herself babbling, but it's like she's another person, one she can't shut up. Taylor smiles at her as she lays down beside her, wrapping her in a blanket of wiry strength. 

Stefanie's exhausted, she just wants to sleep, can feel herself falling but she has something she wants to tell Taylor, has to tell Taylor before tomorrow, before they go back to their lives. She's been holding back, it's been three years since they first met, since they first fucked and they've never really said it. It's implied in the filthy texts, the jokes, the fact that they secretly meet whenever they can, that they have a fucking island hideout, but they've never said it. It's important to Stefanie now in a away that it never has been before, important that Taylor know Stefanie is maybe a little bit in love with her. She's fucking terrified. 

She's about to roll over when she feels Taylor's lips press up against her ear. 

“Stefanie, hey you awake?”

She grunts in the affirmative. 

“Baby, you were so good today. I just want you to know, I love you.” Taylor tightens her embrace and Stefanie knows she isn't waiting for a response, that she knows, has probably known for _months_.

She falls asleep.


End file.
